


Trying to Exhale You Like a White Smoke

by Flowers_n_blood



Series: I've let him go [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Underage Smoking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_blood/pseuds/Flowers_n_blood
Summary: — Не знал, что ты куришь, — Сэм подходит к двери.— Шестая сигарета за всю мою жизнь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: I've let him go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 1930

Ему 13.

Он сидит на пирсе в доках, опустив ноги в воду. Ботинки стоят в стороне, а черные брюки закатаны до колен. Приходится время от времени поправлять их из-за ширины.

Он смотрит на заходящее солнце, подставляя лицо лучам и ветру. Это берег океана, поэтому ветер соленый и немного пахнет рыбой: как свежей, так и тухлой, уже начавшей гнить под брезентами рыбацких лодок. Последний запах заставляет его сморщить нос и усмехнуться. Бруклин опять во всей своей красе.

— Джим.

Он закатывает глаза. Знают же, что он терпеть не может, когда его так называют.

— Пойдем с нами.

Он поворачивается и видит соседских мальчишек. Они ему не очень нравятся. Один из них задрал юбку однокласснице его сестры.

Джеймс поднимается и натягивает ботинки на босу ногу. Скорее всего, будут мозоли, но утром было лень штопать носки.

— Пойдем скорее.

Мальчишки бегут в подворотню. Догоняя их, он спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Чарли достал сигареты и согласился поделиться.

— И зачем я вам?

— Пойдем, попробуем.

Он пожимает плечами, но идет со всеми. Чарли 15, он курит и чрезмерно гордится этим. Все бруклинские мальчишки, за исключением Джеймса, завидуют ему и пытаются походить на него.

— Наконец-то.

Голос Чарли хриплый из-за сигарет и немного гнусавый из-за того, что он пытается подражать голосу взрослых, делая его грубее и ниже. У него щель между зубами, сквозь которую он плюется, целясь в бутылки и камни, специально наставленные для этого, поражая местных мальчишек. Опять же, всех, кроме Джеймса. А еще в эту щель неплохо втыкается кончик сигареты, и Чарли считает, что выглядит круто. И все спешат с ним согласиться, кроме - он сам мысленно усмехается - Джеймса. Все того же Джеймса Барнса.

— Вы даже золотого мальчика позвали? — небрежный кивок в сторону и явная издевка в голосе. — Неужели мамуля отпустила малыша Джимми? Все уроки сделал?

Джеймс даже ответить ничего не успевает, потому что его перебивают:

— Да брось, Чарли, Джим свой. К тому же оценки у него хорошие, потому что он охмурил всех учительниц.

Приходится стиснуть зубы и кивнуть. Им всем необязательно знать, что «охмурил» он всех, вовремя выполняя задания, искренней вежливостью и любознательностью.

— Ладно-ладно, уговорили, — старший закатывает глаза, и Джеймс подавляет в себе желание сделать так же. — Дам вам одну сигарету на всех, — он прикуривает и, оскалившись, передает сигарету Барнсу. — Давай, Джимми-бой, покажи всем класс.

Парень берет ее в руки и, нахмурившись, рассматривает, немного поворачивая.

— В рот бери с той стороны, которая не зажжена, — издевательская усмешка все-таки заставляет Джеймса закатить глаза.

— Раз уж ты с этим разобрался, то я уж точно справлюсь.

Он усмехается, видя сжатые кулаки Чарли, и берет сигарету в рот. Аккуратно втягивая дым, Джеймс смотрит на землю, чувствуя направленные на него взгляды.

— Ну что ты как неженка, — старший с раздражением пихает его в плечо. — Втягивай дым в легкие, а потом выдыхай.

Барнса делает то, что было сказано, и чувствует, как его легкие начинают сокращаться в попытках вытолкнуть дым. Он задерживает дыхание, чтобы не закашляться, и выдыхает. Долгий выдох, выпускающий сигаретный дым из легких, который растворяется в воздухе. Лицо парня морщится из-за горького привкуса на языке и того, как неприятно горит в легких и горле, но ему удается вовремя опустить голову, чтобы Чарли не заметил этой секундной слабости.

С вызовом глянув на старшего, Джеймс передал сигарету другому мальчишке.

— Хм, — наглая усмешка Чарли заставляет парня стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать оскорбления. — Не так уж и плохо, Джимми-бой, не так ли?

Барнс кивает не в силах ответить. Его глаза немного слезятся от дыма, и он судорожно пытается придумать, как отказаться от следующей затяжки, пока мальчишки делают затяжки, передавая сигарету по кругу, и кашляют с непривычки из-за дыма, под язвительные комментарии старшего парня о «малолетках, которых необходимо всему учить и которые недостаточно круты, раз даже одну затяжку не могут сделать, как следует».

Когда сигарета вновь оказывается в руках Джеймса, в подворотню заходит мальчик, который заставляет Чарли оскалиться, а его подпевал затолкаться в попытках подойти поближе к старшему. Барнс бросает ее на землю, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания. Он знал, что не должен чувствовать облегчения из-за того, что все отвлеклись от него, чтобы побить какого-то парня, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Эй ты!

Резкий отклик заставил мальчика обернуться. Джеймс чертыхнулся. Его же забьют до смерти.

— Гони деньги, — Чарли ухмыльнулся и начал подходить к нему.

— Извини, но мне и самому они нужны.

Черт, у этого парня инстинкт самосохранения вообще имеется?

Ухмылка Чарли становится еще шире.

— Забавный ты малый. Как звать?

— Стивен.

— Так вот, Стиви, давай так: ты отдаешь нам деньги, а мы не будем тебя бить.

— Я уже сказал, что они мне самому нужны, да и к тому же вы не можете брать, что хотите у людей.

Барнс надеется, что на одежде этого пацана вышита фамилия, чтобы отнести его тело родителям. «Идиот! Тебя же сейчас убьют» - не переставая, крутится в его голове, пока он наблюдает, как ухмылка сходит с лицо Чарли, и какой-то мальчишка из толпы налетает на Стива, толкая его на землю. Получив по ребрам, тот тихо стонет, но, к большому удивлению Джеймса, поднимается и с вызовом смотрит на старшего.

— Хочешь по-плохому, Стиви? — Чарли хватает мальчишку за грудки, заставляя того приподняться на носках своих, Барнс подмечает, стоптанных ботинок. — Даю последний шанс, отдавай деньги.

— Хочешь деньги? — Стив говорил с трудом. — Заработай.

Барнс не может описать - и не уверен, что когда-либо сможет - то, что происходит дальше. Мальчишку пихают по кругу, награждая тумаками и роняя на землю. Но черт подери, он раз за разом поднимается и с вызовом смотрит на каждого, кто стоит в этом кругу.

— Сдавайся уже, — с этими словами Чарли бьет его по лицу и слышится звук треснувших костей. Мальчишка падает на землю, и старший стряхивает с костяшек кровь.

— Да я так целый день могу, — Стив снова поднимается, и из его носа как-то подозрительно сильно течет кровь.

Джеймс не собирался вмешиваться. Он правда не собирался, ясно? Просто в какой-то момент ноги вынесли его в круг к этому чертову Стиву, а потом послышался его собственный голос:

— Хватит уже!

Ему кажется, или даже время остановилось, а птицы замолчали? Чарли смотрит на него, осклабившись, пока остальные мальчишки возбужденно перешептываются:

— Решил тоже повеселиться, Джимми-бой?

— Я сказал, хватит!

Ухмылка Чарли стекает в гримасу ярости. Он подходит к парню и толкает его:

— Да ты просто маменькин сынок! — рявкает он, брызжа слюной. — Отойди, или я и тебе врежу!

В ответ на это Джеймс лишь принимает стойку, готовый защищать себя и того пацана, которого он вообще-то видит впервые, но который уперт, как баран, и это даже - Барнс сам удивлен – вдохновляет.

Чарли бросается на него, размахивая кулаками. Отсутствие техники позволяет Джеймсу пригнуться, уходя от удара, и резко ударить старшего, ломая ему нос. «Око за око» - слышится за спиной и это заставляет ухмыльнуться: не зря же он занимался боксом. Парень воет, держась за нос, а мальчишки разбегаются, лишившись лидера.

— Только покажись мне еще на глаза! Я тебя на лоскуты порву! — слышать такое от того, кто убегает - смешно.

— Ловко ты его уделал.

Барнс поворачивается и видит, как парень садится прямо на землю, вытягивая свои – боже, почему они такие тонкие – цыплячьи ноги.

— Извини?

— Я бы конечно и сам справился, но ты неплохо его дожал.  
Усмешка на его лице и то, как непринужденно он вытирает кровь, окончательно выводит Джеймса из себя.

— У тебя совсем инстинкта самосохранения нет?! Чем ты, черт возьми, думал?!

Он подходит к парню и, отпихивая его руку, начинает сам стирать кровь с лица.

— Я Стив, — то, как он морщится, заставляет Барнса действовать аккуратнее. — Стив Роджерс.

— Ну, теперь я хотя бы знаю, куда надо было бы нести твой труп. Черт, тебе нос сломали.

Ворчание Барнса – его защитный механизм. Не хочется признавать, но руки трясутся от беспокойства. Вблизи видно насколько Стив маленький и хрупкий. У него тонкие руки и ноги, светлые волосы и огромные голубые глаза. Черт, да у него штаны на подтяжках, и они – желудок сжимается от этого факта – залиты кровью.

— А ты Джим, да?

Этот парень вообще затыкается?

— Не называй меня так, — Джеймс огрызается и начинает высматривать другие травмы.

— Джеймс? Джейми?

— Ты кто, мои родители?

Это заставляет Стива смеяться, и он не морщится. Хороший знак: ребра не сломаны.

— Как тогда?

— Роджерс, ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — Барнс помогает тому подняться и подталкивает к выходу из переулка.

— Только когда у меня приступ астмы.

Джеймс замирает.

— Когда у тебя что?!

— Приступы астмы, поэтому мне нужно поскорее домой, чтобы мама вправила мне нос, и я принял лекарство.

— Мое имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, а теперь шевели своими цыплячьими ногами.

— Тогда я буду звать тебя Баки, — Стив смеется.

— Только попробуй, и я кину тебя в воду, — Барнс буквально рычит, что заставляет парня смеяться еще громче.

Они добираются до дома Роджерсов, и за время пути Джеймс замечает, что Стив немного выше него. А еще узнает, что ему 12. Он не завидует, правда, просто думает, что было бы неплохо быть на пару сантиметров выше.

Мать Стива – Сара Роджерс – долго и сердечно благодарит Джеймса, дает ему яблоко, а еще ругает Стива за то, что тот снова влез в драку. Заходя в дом, Стив прощается, назвав его Баки, и смеется над выражением его лица. Он говорит, что они встретятся позже, и Барнс уверен – это начало дружбы.

Но сначала он скинет его в воду.


	2. 1936

Ему 19.

Сейчас конец августа. На улицах Бруклина все еще жарко, и его жители пытаются насладиться последними летними деньками.

— Стив.

Три удара кулаком по двери, громкий оклик по имени и целая минута тишины.

— Стив ответь.

За дверью слышится шуршание, заставляющее Барнса слабо улыбнуться. Он не идиот, который кричал в пустоту.

— Слушай, я тупица, я знаю. Но я не хочу извиняться через дверь. Открой, — тишина в ответ заставляет немного замяться. — Ну же, Роджерс, пожалуйста.

Тихий вздох за дверью говорит Джеймсу, что ответа он не дождется.

— В общем, — он задерживает дыхание, потому что знает, что его следующие слова могут обидеть парня. — Сегодня в баре будут танцы. Ну, тот бар, в который мы ходили на мой день рождения. Приходи, пожалуйста, — эти слова произносит уже тихо, словно боится, что Роджерс услышит, — без тебя там все не так, Стив.

***

Возле бара многолюдно. А еще душно. Джеймсу даже пришлось расстегнуть две верхних пуговицы своей рубашки и поднять воротничок.

Он здесь уже два часа. И все эти чертовы два часа он высматривает Роджерса. «Серьезно, Роджерс, приди, не заставляй меня выглядеть дураком» — снова и снова проносится в его голове, пока эта самая голова вертится из стороны в сторону, надеясь зацепиться взглядом за знакомую светлую макушку.

— Джеймс!

Барнс наконец-то обращает внимание на девушек, среди которых стоит. Одна из них, Лили, сегодня с ним на свидании. Она стоит в его пиджаке, и Джеймс не совсем ее понимает. Здесь слишком душно для этого, и она скорее просто держит его за него. Можно же было просто бросить его на стул.

— Все хорошо? — Лили спрашивает его, подходя ближе.

— Да, — он улыбается и достает пачку сигарет из кармана брюк. — Сигаретку, дамы?

Некоторые девушки кивают, и Барнс раздает им Marlboro с шоколадным вкусом, прикуривая каждой, а потом и сам закуривает.

— Женские сигареты, Джеймс? — с ухмылкой спрашивает одна из девушек.*

— Не хочу смущать прекрасных дам тяжелым запахом.

Его ответная улыбка теплая, но в груди появляется комок раздражения и под ложечкой сосет из-за лжи. Он с трудом может курить эти сигареты, а опыт с сигаретами Чарли даже вспоминать не хочется. Может получиться снова бросить ее на землю?

— Джеймс – настоящий джентльмен, — с придыханием говорит Лили и облокачивается на него, заставляя приобнять ее за талию.  
Барнсу нравится Лили. Она выглядит хорошей и приличной девушкой, она действительно очень красива, и ее платье и прическа прекрасно подчеркивают это. Хотя его немного расстраивает то, что девушка не столько заинтересована в танцах, сколько в его касаниях к ней и поцелуях. Но это ничего. Тот, кто нравится Джеймсу, тоже не особо любит танцы. Так что Лили действительно ему нравится, просто…

«Просто она не Стив» — внутренний голос противно хихикает, произнося это и заставляя ущипнуть себя до боли за бедро.

— На самом деле, я удивлена, что ты здесь один.

Парень вопросительно смотрит на девушку, которая сказала это, и подмечает, что она же пыталась посмеяться над ним из-за сигарет.

— В каком смысле?

— Действительно, — Лили улыбается и с обожанием смотрит на него. — Не могу поверить, что сегодня здесь только ты и я.

Она смотрит за плечо Барнса, и внезапно улыбка сходит с ее лица.

— И Стив, — она стонет от разочарования и злости.

Джеймс разворачивается так резко, что чуть не прожигает дыру в рубашке сигаретой. Он отпускает Лили и, уже не обращая внимания на ее возмущения, подходит к Стиву.

— Привет, — голос подводит его, поэтому приходиться прокашляться. — Я рад, что ты пришел.

— Серьезно? — Стив усмехается и смотрит на девушек. — А кажется, что тебе хорошо и без меня.

— Да, нам было неплохо без тебя, — Барнс слышит голос Лили, и она сразу перестает ему нравиться.

Тяжелые капли начинают падать с неба, загоняя людей в бар. Девушка подходит к парню, заискивающе смотрит и говорит настолько приторно, что зубы сводит:

— Пойдем, Джейми, нечего стоять под дождем с ним.

— Иди.

— Что? — ее голос становится тонким от возмущения.

— Иди, — он повторяет, даже не глядя на нее. — Оставь мой пиджак и иди.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — она кричит на него и, пихая пиджак в руки, убегает.

Барнс в бешенстве швыряет истлевшую сигарету на землю, тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Стива, который все это время стоит, скрестив руки, и внимательно следит за ним.

— Ну и что это сейчас было?

— Мне не нужна подружка, которая не будет уважать тебя.

— Конечно, не нужна, — голос Роджерса полон яда. — Именно поэтому ты пытаешься казаться крутым, куря с девчонками. Весь такой джентльмен.

— Да что с тобой не так?

Джеймс закипает, отлично понимая, что не должен, но алкоголь в крови толкает на глупости. Он толкает Стива, не сильно, но этого хватает, чтобы тот упал. Упал прямо в лужу, которая уже собралась у бара.

Черт.

— Стиви!

Он снова Баки, который бросается на помощь Стиву в любой ситуации. Он снова Баки, на которого Стив обижается, всегда не всерьез, когда он обрабатывает его ссадины. Он больше не Джеймс Барнс, которого обожают девушки. Он Баки.

_И он чертовски облажался._

Все, что ему остается, это завернуть сопротивляющегося Стива в свой пиджак и убежать домой, закинув парня на плечо, терпя удары по спине.

***

В квартире у Баки тепло. А еще громко.

— Если ты не перестанешь дергаться, то приложишься головой о косяк.

— Тогда поставь меня, кусок придурка!

Барнс отпускает Стива, и тот, выпутавшись из пиджака, бросается на Баки с кулаками:

— Выпусти меня отсюда!

— Нет, — голос Джеймса тверд, но сердце разрывается от того, что ярость в глазах направлена на него. — Пока не скажу то, что должен.

— Ты уже сказал достаточно!

Голос парня срывается на кашель, и Барнс понимает: у того снова начинается приступ астмы. Он хватает Роджерса, усаживает на диван, а сам садится перед ним на колени и расстегивает ему рубашку.

— Давай, Стиви, дыши.

Баки берет обе руки парня в свои и кладет одну на свою грудь, а другую на шею, там, где пульс чувствуется лучше всего. Роджерс пытается вырваться, частично из вредности, частично из-за рефлексов, но Джеймс крепче прижимает ладони и обхватывает запястье Стива, касаясь пульса.

— Ну же, дружок, давай за мной.

Он делает три глубоких вдоха и ждет, когда парню удаться повторить их.

— Еще разок, давай.

Когда пульс парня выравнивается, а сам он способен, пусть и с трудом, дышать самостоятельно, Джеймс идет в свою комнату, хватает свитер и брюки и стягивает с кровати одеяло. Немного подумав, он берет еще и носки и возвращается к Стиву.**

— Останься сегодня здесь, — голос Баки умоляющий настолько, что Стив удивленно вскидывает брови. — Там слишком холодно…

— А мне нужно держать себя в тепле, — Роджерс перебивает его. — Не нужно лишний раз напоминать о том, что я беспомощный, у меня есть зеркало.

— Даже если бы ты был больше меня, я бы все равно попросил тебя остаться.

Они замолкают. Тишина неловкая, и Барнс идет на кухню, поставить чайник, пока другой парень начинает переодеваться. Вернувшись, Баки видит Стива, обхватившего колени руками, и со вздохом укрывает его одеялом, берет его ладони в свои и начинает растирать их.

— Отпусти.

— Надо… — старший пытается возразить, но видит, что Стиву неловко, и отступает. — Да, хорошо, только держи их в тепле.

Тот кивает, и Джеймс идет снимать чайник с огня. Он готовит себе кофе и чай Роджерсу. Вернувшись, он ставит кружки на столик и садится рядом с парнем.

— Говори, что хотел сказать, или я ухожу, — голос Стива хриплый и холодный.

— Я… — Баки запинается, но заставляет себя продолжить. — Я хотел извиниться.

— Это все? Тогда я пошел.

Стив стягивает одеяло, вскакивает и пытается пройти мимо него, но парень останавливает его, хватая за руку.

— Это не все.

— А что еще? — младший садится на диван и вырывает руку из хватки. — Скажи уже, что не хочешь больше общаться со мной.

— Что? — Баки растерян. — О чем ты?

— Не это ли ты хотел сказать?! Не это ли ты имел в виду, когда целый месяц избегал меня?!

Его трясет, и Барнс прижимает парня к себе, успокаивая, и сам начинает плакать.

— Я не хотел этого говорить, Стиви, — он тихо шепчет это куда-то в макушку младшего.

— Отпусти меня!

— Я не появлялся, потому что мне было стыдно перед тобой.

— Ты сказал, что я Капитан Я-сам-все-решу…

— Ты не обязан решать все сам.

— …Так разве мне не пора уйти и решать все проблемы самому?

Голос Стива срывается, и он начинает рыдать. Баки тоже рыдает и не сразу слышит, как Стив начинает снова говорить:

— Я так скучал по тебе, боялся, что ты и правда больше не хочешь меня видеть, — Роджерса колотит от рыданий до икоты, и Барнс лишь сильнее прижимает его к себе, растирая спину. — Кому нужен такой, как я? Ты бы наконец завел хорошую подружку и зажил бы счастливо.

— Ты действительно хочешь уйти и разорвать наше общение? — Баки поднимает его лицо, держа ладонями и смотря прями в глаза.

Он позволит Стиву уйти, если тот захочет, но надеется, что тот не хочет, что тот поймет, насколько важен Барнсу.

— Нет, придурок, не хочу.

Старший хочет рассмеяться от облегчения, но Роджерс делает то, что заставляет его проглотить свой смех.

_Роджерс целует его._

Поцелуй смазанный, Стив пытается использовать язык, но проваливается.

— Стиви?

Барнс разрывает поцелуй, хотя, видит Бог, или кто там еще есть, он не хочет перестать ощущать губы парня ближайшую вечность. Особенно после того, как узнал, насколько они мягкие.

— Баки, прости мне жаль, мне… — Роджерс вскакивает с дивана. — Мне стоит уйти.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — Джеймс поднимается и обнимает того за талию. — Не стоит лезть языком кому-то в рот при первом поцелуе.

Он сам целует его. Мягко и аккуратно, едва обхватывая его губы своими. Поцелуй выходит почти целомудренным, но Баки действительно хочет целовать Стива так, даже когда парень пытается углубить поцелуй, притягивая к себе за затылок.

— Тише, Стиви, не надо торопиться, — Джеймс шепчет прямо в губы. — У нас еще есть время. Я никуда не убегу.

— Но ведь это неправильно, Бак.

Момент разрушен. Барнс буквально может слышать, как разбиваются его мечты. Или кто-то бросил бутылку в стену где-то за окном?

— Плевать, я от тебя не откажусь.

— Мне… — Роджерс облизывает губы и мнется. — Мне надо подумать.

— Да, конечно, Стиви.

Джеймс улыбается, но внутри него все леденеет от страха.

Барнс отдает Стиву диван и одеяло, а сам спит на голой кровати. Холодный кофе, о котором они забыли, вряд ли поможет от похмелья утром, но он все равно выпивает его.

Утром Роджерс уходит рано. Джеймс находит записку, в которой Стив обещает вернуть ему одежду как можно скорее и напоминает, что именно Баки должен стирать его костюм, который искупался в луже.

Стоит ли говорить, что свитер Стив так и не вернул.

***

*Marlboro действительно были женскими сигаретами и у них были сигареты с шоколадным вкусом. Нет, это не как Bond с кнопкой. Скорее как вишневые Richmond. А вообще, не курите, детки.  
**Таким образом можно успокоить панические атаки, потому что организм будет подстраиваться под ритм чужого дыхания и сердцебиения, и я слышал, что так можно и с приступом астмы справляться, но, пожалуйста, используйте ингаляторы и звоните врачам, если все плохо. В ХХ веке с медициной все было плохо, и ингаляторы попросту не существовали, так что справлялись так, как только могли. Насчет тепла - абсолютная правда. Если человек переживает стресс, то его необходимо согреть, а приступ астмы - это стресс, так что... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ему 23.

Он заходит в квартиру. На улице октябрь, и он продрог, несмотря на теплый вязаный свитер, который передала ему мать.

— Я дома.

На его крик никто не отвечает, и он немного настороженно проходит вглубь квартиры, осматриваясь.

— Стиви?

Тот находится в спальне, на их кровати, закутавшись в одеяло. Рядом лежат альбом и краски, должно быть снова взял на себя слишком много заказов и рисовал всю ночь. Барнс качает головой, понимая, что сам не лучше: он уже вторую неделю берет дополнительные смены и сегодняшняя ночная – не исключение.

Баки убирает все лишнее с кровати, снимает свитер и майку под ним и ложится рядом с парнем, перетягивая его на себя, чтобы Стиву было теплее.

— Глупый сопляк, — Барнс шепчет это куда-то в макушку Роджерса, оставляя поцелуй, и проваливается в сон.

***

Он просыпается из-за солнечных лучей, бьющих прямо в лицо. Перевернувшись на живот, Джеймс осознает, что Стива нет рядом, а сам он укрыт одеялом.

— Сколько времени? — его голос хриплый и сонный.

— Три часа дня.

То, как звучит голос Стива, заставляет Барнса открыть глаза и приподняться на локте. Стив сидит на кровати возле него и смотрит на стену напротив, задумавшись.

— Стиви?

— Все хорошо, Бак, я просто не пил давно.

Старший встает с кровати и плетется на кухню, жалея о том, что не надел носки. Налив воды, он возвращается и, отдав стакан Стиву, ложится обратно на кровать.

— Дай мне пять минут, и я встану, — Джеймс бормочет это куда-то в подушку. — Правда, Стиви, просто сегодня было много работы.

— Не двигайся.

Барнс приоткрывает один глаз и видит, как Роджерс подходит к столу, где берет альбом, и садится на стул напротив кровати.

— Так точно, Да Винчи, — Баки позволяет себе усмешку и закрывает глаза.

— Придурок, — Стив слабо улыбается, произнося это.

— Сопляк.

Комната погружается в уютную тишину, прерываемую лишь скрипом карандаша по бумаге. Вся атмосфера вновь убаюкивает Барнса. У них есть деньги на еду и чтобы оплатить аренду, Стив не болеет, солнечные лучи согревают его, а еще Роджерс только что поправил на нем одеяло, поцеловал в макушку и вернулся за рисование.

Он в безопасности.

***

Звук зажигалки вырывает Джеймса из дремы. Приподнявшись на локте, он видит, что Стив стоит возле окна в двух свитерах – одном своем и одном, принадлежащим Баки – и закуривает самокрутку.

Окно находится прямо возле кровати, и парню открывается вид на тонкие ноги Роджерса и его задницу, прикрытую свитерами.

— Что же такого я сделал, чтобы иметь возможность видеть такую красоту? — голос Барнса хриплый из-за сна. — Наверное, я очень хорошо себя вел.

Стив вздрагивает, когда слышит его голос, но обернувшись, мягко улыбается.

— Ты меня напугал, — он садится на стул рядом с кроватью и затягивается. — Выспался?

Джеймс замирает, наблюдая, как парень втягивает щеки, показывая острые скулы, как кончики его пальцев касаются губ, как он откидывает голову назад, выпуская дым из себя.

— Бак?

— Что? — старший поднимается на локтях и трясет головой. — Извини, я задумался.

— Я спросил, выспался ли ты.

— Да, я выспался, — Джеймс зевает и садится на кровати. — Даже не представляю, чем буду заниматься ночью.

— Сегодня нет смены?

— Нет, — Барнс потягивается. — Сказали, если я еще раз на этой неделе появлюсь в ночную, они заставят мою девчонку привязать меня к кровати.

— А у тебя появилась девчонка? — Стив ухмыляется и тушит самокрутку, аккуратно, кладя ее рядом с зажигалкой.

— Нет, но зачем она мне, когда у меня есть ты.

Роджерс улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Мне остался один заказ, поэтому приготовь нам ужин, и я, может быть, придумаю, чем заняться ночью.

— Есть, мой капитан.

Баки встает и плетется на кухню, жалея о том, что снова забыл натянуть носки, но согревая себя мыслями о Стиве и горячем кофе.

***

— Знаешь, тебе стоит перестать воровать мои свитера.  
Баки заходит в комнату и видит, что Стив натягивает еще один его свитер.

— Я не виноват в том, что они теплые, — Роджерс смотрит на него, ухмыляясь. — К тому же они мягкие, а не колючие.

— Я попрошу мать связать тебе один в подарок.

— Было бы неплохо, — младший подходит и целует Джеймса в губы, сразу же отстраняясь.

— На следующей неделе посуду моешь ты.

— Правда?

Голос Стива тихий, пропитанный чем-то, что Барнс не может опознать, но это определенно ему нравится.

— Да, потому что я мыл посуду всю эту неделю, хотя договор был мыть по очереди, — Баки пытается звучать строго, но его голос ломается, когда он видит, как парень подходит к столу, специально покачивая бедрами.

— Может быть, мы можем как-нибудь договориться? — Роджерс ухмыляется и закуривает ту самую самокрутку, которую не прикончил днем.

Джеймс замирает, понимая, что в голосе блондина ему нравится. Похоть. В его голосе столько неприкрытой похоти, что дышать трудно.

— Роджерс, ты чертов ублюдок!

— Неправда, — Стив усмехается, — мама всегда говорила, что отец женился на ней до отправки на фронт.*

А потом он просто отворачивается от Баки и облокачивается на подоконник, стряхивая пепел на улицу. Кажется, у Барнса срывает крышу, потому что он в мгновение пересекает комнату, не то, что бы она была большой, хватает парня за отставленное бедро, нависая над ним, и шепчет куда-то на ухо:

— Ты чертова лиса, Роджерс, — в его шепоте слышен рык, и он кусает его за загривок. — Только еще и хитрый вдобавок.**

— Я не твоя девчонка, Барнс, — Стив усмехается и, извернувшись, целует парня в висок.

— О да, ты определенно не девчонка, — Баки смеется и хватает парня за пах, слушая его вскрик.

Жест абсолютно непошлый. Он интимный, разжигающий желание, но не пошлый. Они знают друг друга и тела друг друга так хорошо, что пошлость давно отступила на второй план.

Парни смеются и пихают друг друга еще немного, когда внезапно блондин разворачивается в руках старшего.

— Стиви?

Роджерс не отвечает, а просто целует его так нежно, что дыхание перехватывает.

— Хэй, что такое? — Барнс шепчет это прямо в губы.

Он аккуратно гладит парня по щеке, а Стив льнет к прикосновениям.

— Будь я девчонкой, ты бы был со мной?

— Конечно, Стиви, — Баки целует парня в нос. — Я бы купил тебе самое красивое кольцо, и о нашей свадьбе говорил бы весь Бруклин.

Стив улыбается и затягивается. Самокрутка почти истлела, и зрачки Роджерса расширены, а белки глаз покраснели.***

— Да тебя унесло, детка, — Барнс смеется и сам затягивается.

— Баки…

Договорить парню не дает то, что Джеймс выпускает дым ему в рот и целует. Стив обвивает шею старшего и отвечает отчаянно, цепляется как за спасательный круг, и Барнс знает: завтра на плечах будут синяки. Баки отстраняется, но чувствует, что Роджерс выдыхает дым обратно ему в рот.

— Боже мой, Стиви, — он приникает поцелуем ко лбу парня. — Ты меня так в могилу сведешь.

— Не только ты бываешь в доках, — блондин ухмыляется. — К тому же я общаюсь с парнями на работе.

Джеймс даже не понимает, что произносит эти слова:

— Знаешь что, Роджерс, — его голос опускается до шепота. — Не рискуй бы я тобой, сейчас же вышел за тебя замуж. Даже платье бы надел. Лишь бы быть с тобой.

Младший замирает.

— Стиви?

Парень напуган. Что если он перегнул палку, и Стив сейчас его ударит? Или еще хуже, уйдет?

Внезапно его толкают на кровать, а голос Стива низкий и хриплый, пробирающий до мурашек.

— Снимай одежду. Сейчас же.

Утро Баки встречает с болью в пояснице, горящими засосами и рисунком в свадебном платье на столе.

***

*Минутка филологии: ублюдок - незаконнорожденный ребенок, т.е. ребенок, рожденный не в браке.  
**В 30-40х на сленге "Foxy" означало сексуальную девушку, к нашему "хитрый как лиса" не относится, так что Барнс добавляет "хитрый".  
***До изобретения ингаляторов в привычном нам виде астму лечили в том числе и курением. Не только обычных сигарет. Да, реально была реклама, где сигареты восхваляли и называли лучшим лечением от астмы, бронхита и даже рака легких (Табачные компании использовали детей в рекламе, они чудаки на букву М, так что такую ложь для них сказать как два пальца об асфальт). В отличие от табака марихуана действительно расширяет бронхи, так что это помогало лучше. Здесь Стив курит марихуану, которая была легальна в медицинских целях до 30х. 


	4. 1941-1942

Ему 24.

Они сидят со Стивом у себя в квартире. Стив рисует очередной заказ, а Баки занимается бытом. Роджерс за это зовет его хозяюшкой и говорит, что на свадьбе именно баки был бы в платье. Это чистая идиллия. Сейчас декабрь, но Стив не болеет, нет даже подозрительных хрипов в легких. У них есть сбережения, так что радиатор не только работает, они смогли починить его, так что шум не будит посреди ночи.

Внезапно You’ll Never Know Энн Сотерн прерывается. Баки чувствует сковывающий его ужас. Он не слышит все, лишь обрывки фраз: «Перл Харбор… Япония… США объявляет войну». Все сливается в общий гул, и Барнс чувствует, что кто-то трясет его за плечи.

— …Баки.

Он моргает. Стив стоит перед ним и обеспокоенно смотрит.

— Извини, Стиви, все хорошо, — Барнс берет ладони Роджерса в свои, вымученно улыбаясь. — Я снова здесь.

— Ты напугал меня, — Стив шумно дышит, и Джеймс боится, что спровоцировал приступ.

— Мне жаль.

— Я знаю, — парень отходит, чтобы налить стакан воды.

Барнс пристально наблюдает за его движениями. Рука Стива немного дрожит, когда тот поднимает кувшин, полный воды. На его лице видно напряжение, а в глазах плещется беспокойство.

— Челюсть разожми.

Это вырывается у Баки непроизвольно. Это их проблема с самого знакомства. Если один беспокоится за другого, то и другой начинает беспокоиться за первого. Чаще, конечно, Баки волнуется о Стиве, но, если Роджерс начинает беспокоиться о нем, то должно произойти что-то действительно серьезно.

_Как то, что случилось сейчас._

— Держи, — блондин протягивает стакан воды старшему.

— Спасибо.

Джеймс пьет воду большими глотками. Он даже не хочет начинать думать о том, что…

— я думаю, стоит записаться добровольцем.

О том, что Стив захочет записаться добровольцем.

Парень сам не знает почему, он ведь ожидал этого, но он давится водой, чуть не проливая ее.

— Стив, — откашлявшись, произносит Баки.

— Что? Скажешь, что это плохая идея?

— Скажу.

Роджерс сжимает кулаки.

— Все по-другому сейчас, Бак. Одно дело слушать, как там гремит война, а другое, когда война касается твоей страны…

— Роджерс.

— Да и к тому же ты отлично знаешь, что я бы записался добровольцем и без этого, только призыва не было. Только представь, кто-то решил, что можно решать, кто должен жить, а кто умереть.

— Иисус чертов Рузвельт!

Джеймс и не заметил, как вскочил на ноги. Стив смотрит на него исподлобья, скрестив руки на груди.

— Хочешь повторить?

— Да, хочу! — парень взрывается. — Стив, ты понимаешь, что это не подворотня? Это чертова война! Там никто не даст тебе в живот и уйдет. Тебя будут пытаться убить любыми способами.

— Я знаю, Бак, — Роджерс подходит к нему вплотную. — Но как ты уже сказал, это война. Люди умирают, потому что враг хуже, чем в любой подворотне. Ты слышал, что они делают с женщинами и детьми там. Что если бы такое случилось с твоей сестрой?!

Именно это – худшее в их ссорах: они знают куда давить, как задеть. Оба ненавидят ссориться, но, к сожалению, характер Стива способен пробить терпение Баки. Однако они никогда не ссорятся громко. Хозяин квартиры пригрозил, что выселит их за шум.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я не смогу драться? — спрашивает Стив, косясь на парня.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что не хочу.

Барнс не обманывает. Он знает, что Стив способен победить в драке. Сколько раз тот приходил домой с кровью на рубашке – не своей – шел в душ, пока старший разогревал ужин и готовил аптечку. Но это война. Баки знает, что Стив не сможет пережить даже подготовительный лагерь.

— Стиви, — наконец он находит слова, чтобы утопить себя и распалившегося Роджерса. — Давай для начала подождем. Может, они не будут набирать добровольцев. У нас достаточно парней в армии.

— Хорошо, подождем, — парень подходит к Барнсу, обнимая его. Его голос грустный, почти разочарованный. — Но я так хочу помочь, Бак.

— Я знаю, Стиви, — Баки целует его в макушку и прижимает к себе. — Я знаю.

***

Его руки трясутся, поэтому зажигалка не слушается и не дает огня. Его всхлипы слишком громкие, а слезы, стекающие по лицу, рискуют замочить сигарету, зажатую между губ.

Наконец, зажигалка подчиняется, и он подкуривает сигарету. Глубоко затягиваясь, кашляет, давясь дымом и слезами. Он так и не научился курить.

 _Рядом с ним лежит повестка._ *

Джеймс Барнс чувствует к себе отвращение. Он слабак, который боится идти сражаться за страну, эгоист, который не готов умирать, и дурак, который решил., что сигарета поможет справиться с паникой. Она не помогла, лишь добавила отвратительный привкус на языке.  
Баки смотрит на повестку, стискивая зубы. Он должен гордиться тем, что ему выпала такая честь – честь защитить страну, семью, Стива – или хотя бы смириться и принять волю Небес, он ведь протестант, они искупают грехи, страдая, пусть он и не верит.

_Позже, на линии фронта, он поймет, что никто не стар достаточно, чтобы умереть на войне. Ни тот полковник, которому 50 и которого Барнс терпеть не может. Ни те мальчишки, которым 18 и которых сержант Барнс успокаивает во время артобстрелов, о которых он заботится как старший брат. Никто._

Внезапно, ему в голову приходит сумасшедшая идея: он сожжет повестку. Никто не узнает. А если и узнают, то тюрьма лучше войны. Недолго думая, он прижимает наполовину истлевшую сигарету к повестке, наблюдая, как бумага обугливается, но не загорается. Джеймс чертыхается и затягивается несколько раз, прижимая сигарету после каждой затяжки, закашливается, давясь слезами и дымом, но упрямо пытается поджечь бумагу сигаретой. Наконец, ему удается, и он с неприкрытым облегчением смотрит на то, как его имя пропадает, тлеет и рассыпается пеплом.

Внезапно хлопает входная дверь.

— Я дома.

— Черт, — Барнс ругается себе под нос, судорожно придумывая, как избавиться от улик. — Черт, черт, черт.

Он вскакивает на ноги судорожно, топчется по повестке, чтобы потушить и замарать ее, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности на распознавание. Кого будет волновать грязная, рваная бумажка, упавшая с балкона.

— Баки?

Джеймс ругается себе под нос, тушит сигарету о перила, отправляя в полет вслед за повесткой.

— Я на лестнице, — кричит он вглубь квартиры, трет лицо, стирая слезы и надеясь, что Стив не обратит внимания.

— Не холодно? — Стив уже стоит за ним в своей огромной куртке.

— Нет, — старший шмыгает носом и начинает играть с зажигалкой.

— Придурок, — Роджерс усмехается. — Не трать бензин.

— Извини, — бурчит Джеймс и бросает взгляд на парня.

Одного взгляда на лицо Баки хватает Стиву, чтобы перестать усмехаться. Он подходит к парню, берет его лицо в ладони и с беспокойством осматривает.

— Что случилось?

— о чем ты? — беззаботно спрашивает Барнс, но внутри все замирает.

— Ты плакал?

— Что? Нет! — старший посмеивается. — Наверное, из-за мороза лицо покраснело, вот тебе и показалось.

— Может тогда в дом пойдет?

Баки слышит нотки неверия и беспокойства в голосе, но решает не обращать внимания.

— Сейчас подойду, — он улыбается своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, которая всегда действовала на девушек. — Поставь, пожалуйста, чайник.

«Хорошо, что на Стива эта улыбка тоже действует» — с облегчением думает Барнс, наблюдая, как щеки парня краснеют. Он провожает его бедра взглядом, когда Роджерс заходит обратно в квартиру. Быстро вытерев лицо снова и пару раз шмыгнув носом, он заходит следом, кладет зажигалку на стол и идет на кухню, где младший уже ставит чайник.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он. — Как день прошел.

— Хорошо, — Стив поворачивается к нему лицом. — Получил очень хороший заказ. Надоело уже рисовать одно и то же.

— Я рад, — Баки устало улыбается. — Расскажешь?

Стив хмурится и внимательно смотрит на парня.

— Точно все хорошо?

— Да, Стиви.

К счастью, Роджерс больше не видит красные глаза старшего и, видно, ответ его удовлетворяет.

— Хорошо, но сначала приготовь ужин, миссис Роджерс, — ухмыляется младший, стягивает полотенце со стула, где оставил его сушиться утром, и подходит к Барнсу. — А потом, — он останавливается рядом с ним и целует его в щеку, — я, может быть, расскажу тебе о своем заказе.

А потом он просто шлепает Баки полотенцем по бедрам и уходит в душ.

— Паршивец! — кричит ему вслед старший.

В ответ он слышит только смех.

***

На ужин Джеймс тушит картофель с мясом и овощами. К счастью, талоны все еще не введены, однако то, что еды стало меньше, чувствуется. Особенно продуктов, которые и раньше было нелегко достать: шоколад, фрукты, привезенные из других стран, и мясо. К счастью, Баки давно нравится мистеру О’Лири. Парень иногда помогает ему разгружать товар, так что мужчина иногда сбрасывает ему несколько центов.**

На кухне тепло от плиты, кофе готовится в турке, и теплый желтый свет от лампы лишь добавляет уюта. Стив с упоением рассказывает о своем заказе. Ему нужно нарисовать постер к новому фильму, который выйдет сразу после дня рождения Баки, – Призраку Франкенштейна – для их местного кинотеатра, куда пленку уже пообещали привезти.*** Он восторженно размахивает руками и улыбается, а его глаза сияют. Барнс мягко смеется и с нежностью смотрит на парня перед собой.

— Что? — Роджерс прерывает свой рассказ, и старший слышит музыку, играющую по радио, и тихое шипение кофе на плите.

— Ничего.

И это правда. Барнс чувствует только спокойствие, разливающееся где-то в затылке, и нежность к Стиву.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он говорит это до того, как осознает. На секунду он пугается, но Стив улыбается и тихо произносит:

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

С облегчением старший перегибается через стол и целует Роджерса. Это абсолютно невинный поцелуй, и они оба улыбаются. По радио начинает играть «Till Then» и Джеймс просто не может удержаться:

— Потанцуй со мной, Стиви, — шепчет он, гладя щеку Роджерса большим пальцем. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты же знаешь, что я…

— Просто потопчемся на месте, — парень смотрит младшему в глаза, — словно подростки.

— Хорошо, Бак, — Стив улыбается. — Я с удовольствием потанцую с тобой.

Они встают из-за стола и выходят на середину комнаты, где достаточно пространства, чтобы танцевать.

Барнс прижимает парня к себе и зарывается носом в макушку, прикрывая глаза. Руки Роджерса сцеплены на талии Джеймса, а лицом он зарылся в его шею. «Все хорошо, — думает Баки, — все будет хорошо».

_I know every gain must have a loss  
So pray that our loss is nothing but time_

***

* В США во время войны существовала система призыва, причем призыв был лотерейным. Более того, в то время достаточно часто призывали на практически самоубийственные позиции. Например, снайперы, которые, из-за несовершенства системы, дохли как мухи.  
** Просто помните, что инфляция все еще существует, и несколько центов тогда были неплохими деньгами, на которые можно было купить еду.  
*** "Призрак Франкенштейна" вышел 13 марта 1942 года. Так что дополнительное стекло - Баки здесь получил повестку накануне дня рождения.

1\. То, что Баки призвали - факт. Номер, который он говорил на столе у Золы, начинался с 32, что означало, что его носитель призван из Нью-Йорка.  
2\. Подготовка в армии США длилась 10-16 недель, 10 — для обычного солдата, 14-16 — для военно-учетной специальности (например, снайпер). К тому же Баки отправился на фронт уже сержантом, поэтому нормально предположить, что он провел в тренировочном лагере 16 недель (также это значит, что он осознанно работал на звание). В фильме он уходит летом 1943, так что считайте, что в этом фике, он ждет еще пару месяцев, чтобы все-таки прийти в призывной пункт.  
3\. Я выбрал песню You'll Never Know, потому что ее текст это буквально: "Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь/пока что-то не случится". И да, я обожаю символизм, так что именно в этот момент они осознают, как много они имели и как много могут потерять.  
4\. Till Then - один из моих личных фаворитов, если мы говорим о песнях того времени. И эта песня напоминает мне о Стаки, так что это моя возможность использовать ее. Просто послушайте ее или хотя бы прочитайте текст, это шедевр.


	5. 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть достаточно детальное описание способа самоубийства, поэтому TW: суицид, а также НЕ ПОВТОРЯЙТЕ ЭТО ДОМА ИЛИ ГДЕ УГОДНО.

Ему 98.

Он не уверен, как себя называть. Баки? Джеймс? Солдат? Агент? Последние два ему не нравятся, но первые, как сам он считает, не заслужены. Поэтому в своей голове он зовет себя "Он" или "мужчина".

Он не уверен, сколько ему на самом деле. Хотелось бы сказать, что ему всего 30, но тогда пропадут годы, проведенные в ГИДРЕ. Они, как бы страшно это не звучало, все еще часть него. Эти годы ужасны, болезненны и отвратительны, заставляют просыпаться посреди ночи, но это все еще он. Зимний солдат все еще одна из его частей. И он не собирается снова терять себя.

Он не знал, что знает румынский, когда бежал сюда. Но и русский он не знал. Последний язык, который изучал Джеймс Барнс был французский, да и это ограничилось парой ругательств от Дернье. Знание множества языков помогло, когда он был в бегах, но это не значит, что ему нравится знать их.

Бухарест красивый и достаточно тихий, даром что столица. Люди достаточно дружелюбны к нему, они словно чувствуют, что он пережил нечто ужасное. Может это из-за революции в их родной стране. Он видит выживших, он видит боль в глазах, переживших режим. Может они тоже видят в нем что-то такое. Видят, что он сломан.*

_Он не хочет думать, что, скорее всего, тоже был оружием, поддерживающим этот режим._

Он находит работу. Деньги, украденные у ГИДРЫ, заканчиваются быстро из-за всех его передвижений, необходимых для того, чтобы запутать следы для… всех, кто хочет найти его. Он снимает квартиру. Покупает что-то новое для себя. Учится общаться, не отдавая приказы. Покупает фрукты на рынке. Учится спать, есть, жить. Пытается жить как обычный человек

***

Свое первое рождество он провел в бегах. _Уничтожил пару баз ГИДРЫ по пути, но об этом думать не хочется._ Свое второе рождество, сейчас, он проводит на матрасе в своей квартирке. Его колотит, одежда мокрая, а кожа липкая от холодного пота. Лицо, мокрое от слез, сводит от рыданий.

Неделя действительно была трудной. Возможно, ему удалось проспать пять часов, возможно, он просто лежал в забытьи. Воспоминания возвращаются к нему волнами, он привык к этому, даже завел привычку записывать все в блокноты, которые бережно хранит в рюкзаке под полом на кухне.

_Он нашел в интернете, что записывать все подряд помогает при психологических травмах, поэтому там не только воспоминания, но и весь его прошедший день. Он не хочет забыть хоть что-то снова._

В этот раз волна воспоминаний – он даже называет это цунами - слишком большая. Воспоминания о ГИДРЕ – не худшее, что он видит. Худшее – воспоминания о Стиве. Самые сокровенные, самые интимные. Те вещи о Стиве, которые он помнил всегда, с которыми, казалось, он был рожден. Однако ГИДРА почти забрала их, запутала его сознание, заставила его забыть самое дорогое в его жизни: Стива, его семью, его самого.

Он вспомнил Говарда Старка. Хороший парень. Улучшил ему винтовку, защищал Стива, сделав щит и укрепив форму. А Зимний солдат просто взял и убил его. Он не мог вспомнить, почему ГИДРА приказала ему сделать это, но было грязно. Погиб не только Говард, но и его жена. Можно было обойтись без этого, наверняка, но когда ГИДРА думали сделать хоть что-нибудь с меньшими потерями. Ради своей цели они готовы утопить мир в крови.

Вот только сейчас он припоминает то, что, возможно, и стало причиной смерти Говарда. Кресло, где его обнуляли. Ремни и цепи вокруг него. Игла в вене, и кровь, вытекающая из него литрами. И голос Говарда. Помнит, как забрал целую кучу сыворотки, как почти был убит другими суперсолдатами, но эти оказались нестабильными. Получается, сыворотка была из его крови? От осознания судорожно сжимается желудок, заставляя бежать в ванную, где его буквально выворачивает наизнанку. Он тяжело дышит и его рвет снова.

Откинувшись спиной на стену, морщится от вкуса во рту и от того, что пряди волос мокрые из-за рвоты. У него нет сил встать, поэтому он сидит, прикрыв глаза, судорожно дыша, пытаясь подавить истерику.

Он правда не знает, когда его плечи начали дрожать, а слезы стекать по лицу. Судорожные рыдания рвутся из саднящего горла. Пальцы скребут по кафельному полу, порождая отвратительный звук с левой стороны, который заставляет его биться в истерике еще сильнее. Он монстр, оружие, которое использовала ГИДРА для достижения своих целей. Он знает, что он жертва, но также он знает, что его не защитит государство, и суд присяжных вряд ли заступится за него в полном составе.** Он знает, что сейчас ни за что не обелит свое имя.

Стив… Нельзя показываться ему сейчас. Не уверен, что когда-либо будет можно. Его сознание, его воспоминания все еще слишком разрозненные. Роджерс наверняка примет его, поможет вспомнить. Но в этот раз он хотел бы сделать все сам. Он не готов к полному боли, тоски и отвращения взгляду. Что если Стив действительно почувствует к нему отвращение? Что если отвергнет его? Что если скажет, что Барнс больше не Барнс? Что в его глазах больше нет Баки, в них теперь только Зимний солдат.

От этих мыслей становится еще хуже. Действительно ли он заслуживает то, что имеет сейчас? Может ему нужно умереть? Он знает, что миссия по уничтожению Капитана Америка должна была стать последней. В кошмарах он видит, как убивает Стива на хеликэрриере, как Роджерс говорит, что они больше не друзья, не… что они больше никто друг другу.

В голове слишком сумбурно, все смешивается в один большой комок, и он перескакивает с мысли на мысль. Наконец, поднимаясь на ноги и опираясь о раковину, он принимает единственное верное решение.

***

25 декабря он сидит в подворотне с бутылкой водки и пачкой сигарет. Рядом на земле лежит 9-милиметровый глок, который уже немного припорошило снегом. Прищурившись, он смотрит на бутылку, от которой, внезапно, осталась лишь половина.

Так действительно будет лучше. Для всего мира: Зимнего солдата не станет, а значит, никто не сможет использовать его для достижения своей цели. Стив и тот парень с крыльями – его зовут Сэм, он помнит – перестанут его искать и займутся миссиями с Мстителями. Хотя, Стив уже вернулся к ним, так что ищет его только Уилсон. Он замечал за собой хвост пару раз, однажды скрыться получилось лишь в последний момент.

И сейчас все закончится. Сейчас он просто выстрелит себе в рот, немного под углом, и вышибет себе мозги. От такого он должен умереть быстро, даже сыворотка в крови не поможет. Может быть, его тело найдет Уилсон, а может – скорее всего – случайный прохожий или бродяга, зашедший в переулок в надежде укрыться от ветра. Роджерс узнает о нем из новостей. Возможно, труп покажут по телевизору. Толпа всегда жаждет зрелищ, а вид мертвого Зимнего солдата та еще приманка. Ему известно, что правительство США использует его как козла отпущения, пытаясь сохранить остатки разваливающейся репутации.

«Вот и все, - мелькает в его голове, - самое время узнать, врут ли священные писания и сестра Катерина. Если нет, то в Раю я плюну Богу в лицо за все, что он решил мне дать. Если же да, то плевать уже. Смерть звучит, чем что-либо еще с чертового сорок пятого».

Напоследок, он решает закурить. Однажды, они с Роджерсом, будучи на войне, видели советского солдата, что перед смертью попросил у нацистов прикурить. Те, смеясь, выполнили просьбу, а через пару затяжек он кинулся на немцев и убил двух ударами кулаков. Кажется, его звали Алексей. Сейчас, конечно, неважно ни его имя, ни эта история, однако, перед смертью приятно думать о чем-то хорошем или великом.

Огонь освещает похудевшее заросшее лицо, оттеняя его. Затягиваясь, он втягивает щеки, очерчивая и без того острые скулы. Дым царапает горло и обжигает легкие, заставляя морщиться. Выдыхая, он медленно прикрывает глаза и откидывается спиной на стену.

«Падая, я думал, что рад тому, что Стив жив, — думает мужчина. — Он и сейчас жив, в тепле и относительной безопасности, окружен друзьями. Роджерс определенно будет в порядке».

Кончик сигареты становится ярче со второй затяжкой, а мужчина все-таки заходится в кашле. Сколько бы он ни пытался курить, он всегда в итоге давится. Как только Стиву удавалось курить без каких-либо проблем? Его легкие ведь были ни к черту, а, если верить тому, что пишут на пачках сейчас, дым вредил им еще сильнее.

Затянувшись вновь, он вспоминает, как вытащил Роджерса из Потомака, как тот отказывался драться с ним, как позволил убить себя, надеясь на то, что Солдат отступит. Как Стив отказался жить в мире, где Барнс не узнает его, несмотря на то, что обрел.

Ему мало что помнится с завода ГИДРЫ, где ему ввели сыворотку. Стив нашел его, тогда Барнс пока еще Барнс – думал, что умер, увидев Роджерса здоровым. А когда Стив сказал ему уходить, все, на что хватило его сил, было выкрикнуть: «Нет, без тебя не уйду!» После – лишь пустота.

— Что я творю?

Тихий шепот в пустоту заканчивается громким всхлипом. Сигарета падает на заснеженный асфальт из ослабевших пальцев; слезы оставляют дорожки на лице, из-за них ветер обжигает холодом, заставляя непроизвольно думать о криокамере.

Мужчина прижимает ноги к груди, пряча лицо в коленях. Как он может покончить с собой, когда Роджерс был готов на все ради него? Стив всегда был с ним, всегда дрался за право быть рядом: в Бруклине, когда они были детьми, и взрослые не разрешали им общаться, когда они стали парой, несмотря на то, что это было нелегально. Он прошел за ним пол-Европы.

— Ты не можешь настолько быть эгоистом.

Он вскакивает на ноги, немного покачиваясь из-за затекших мышц. Опираясь локтем о стену, судорожно вытирает лицо от слез, уже подсыхающих на ветру.

— Стив столько для тебя сделал, ты не можешь просто так сдаться, Барнс.

Судорожный шепот себе под нос обрывается. Он практически не называет себя; даже Солдатом в самые плохие дни, когда единственная возможность функционировать – это отдавать себе приказы. Может быть, это прогресс? Может, ему становится лучше?

Он принимает решение. Он вспомнит больше. Как-нибудь свяжется со Стивом, извинится перед ним и будет надеяться, что те, с кем сейчас работает Роджерс, не превратят его в Зимнего солдата вновь и не запрут в клетке.

— Ты должен вспомнить. Тебя зовут Баки Барнс.

Барнс поднимает пистолет и мусор за собой и выходит из подворотни. Пройдя по улице, он видит бездомного, у которого на картонке написано «ветеран». Останавливаясь рядом, Барнс отдает ему сто пятьдесят лей*** и пачку сигарет и, тихо бормоча: «С Рождеством» — удаляется, оставляя мужчину лишь смотреть ему вслед.

Может, у него не получится. Может быть, он все вспомнит. А может, случится что-то абсолютно неожиданное. Сейчас это неважно. Он принял решение жить, и будущее может немного подождать.

Сейчас он спешит домой под горячий душ.

***

*Речь о Румынской революции 1989 года, когда был свергнут социалистический режим Николае Чаушеску. Румыния единственная страна восточного блока, где лидер был убит во время революции. Революцию поддержал СССР, так что привлечение Зимнего солдата в этот конфликт вполне имело место быть.  
**В США (т.к. Баки все еще гражданин США) суд присяжных должен единогласно признать подсудимого невиновным, чтобы дело закрыли и его признали невиновным официально.  
***Валюта Румынии - Румынский лей (примерно равна 18 рублям). Чтобы вы понимали, куриное филе стоит около 19 лей, а молоко - 3.70, то есть Барнс дает здесь более чем приличную сумму. Понимаю, звучит нереально, но этот момент был навеян моментом из комикса, где Баки дал большой сверток налички ветерану.

1\. Итак, дорогие читатели, небольшой урок истории. В то время большую популярность приобрела евгеника — учение о человеческой селекции. То есть, предлагалось ограничивать больных людей в размножении, чтобы избавиться от плохих генов (позже это сделали своей идеологией нацисты, но опустим). К тому же, прививок тогда не было, то есть родители не могли позволить своим детям общаться с больными детьми, а Стив выглядел достаточно болезным, да и к тому же его больничный лист в фильме включал краснуху, скарлатину и прочие заразные вещи. Да и Сара Роджерс работала с туберкулезными больными. То есть, мало того, что ученые говорили не общаться со Стивом, ведь он недостаточно хороший образец человека, так еще и родители и учителя велели держаться детям подальше. То, что Баки дружил со Стивом - очень серьезный показатель серьезности. Наверняка, все вокруг не хотели, чтобы Барнс общался с ним, вполне возможно даже Стив говорил, что не стоит с ним общаться (вы же помните, что он себя в жертву принесет ради блага других). Но увидев, что Барнс уходить не собирается Роджерс, наверняка вцепился как клещ и дрался со всеми, кто говорил, что Стив не заслуживает иметь друзей.


	6. 2023

Ему 106.

А может и просто 101. Он не знает. Наверное, не стоит добавлять эти пять лет, ведь он и правда, в этот раз, был мертв.

Ему 101, его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, он был Зимним солдатом, его звали Белым волком. Он пережил Великую депрессию, вторую мировую войну, ГИДРУ, адаптацию к абсолютно новому миру, щелчок и, наконец, Таноса.

Сейчас же он сидит в номере отеля после похорон в одиночестве. Сэм ушел, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями. И это приятно. Приятно знать, что Уилсон со своим опытом общения с солдатами, у которых ПТСР, доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы оставить одного. Ему приятно не получать чрезмерную опеку.

Затягиваясь, он откидывается на стену. Впервые, горло не сжимается в спазмах от дыма. Джеймс выдыхает и закрывает глаза, чувствуя слезы, стекающие по лицу. Открыться Сэму было тяжело, но его слова помогли понять, что его вины в том, что Стив ушел – нет.

_Однако, ему все равно больно._

Пегги. Барнс очень благодарен Уилсону за то, что тот перевел тему и не стал спрашивать о ней и Стиве. Несмотря на то, что было между ней и Роджерсом, Баки глубоко уважал и ценил Картер, ее навыки и то, что свою неприязнь к нему она держала при себе.

Думая об этом, Джеймс незаметно докуривает сигарету. Поморщившись, он прикуривает другую, чувствуя, как никотин уже рассасывается в крови.

Что будет теперь? Стоит ли ему уйти? Его имя обелено. Сможет ли он уйти? Вряд ли. Слишком много вины за прошлое. Может ли он отдохнуть? Он заслужил. Но Джеймс не хочет быть один.

Барнс достает телефон и печатает:

**Не хочешь съездить к Гранд-Каньону?**

Спустя пару минут и одну скуренную сигарету приходит ответ:

**Решил сначала изжариться а после замерзнуть?**

Барнс усмехается, закатывая глаза.

**Уилсон, я просто спросил. Никогда не был там.**

Отправив, Джеймс задумывается и добавляет:

**Если не хочешь, то я съезжу один.**

Мужчина собирает мусор, когда слышит звук уведомления.

**Я этого не говорил  
К тому же как я тебя отпущу ребенок каменных джунглей?  
Ты и пару часов не протянешь в пустыне  
Поедем на выходных**

Джеймс позволяет себе засмеяться. Ему не хватало беззлобных подшучиваний.

Это определенно новый этап жизни. Не связанный с Роджерсом. Его собственная жизнь. Полная препирательств с Уилсоном, драк, нового мира и новых знакомств.

И он дождаться этого не может.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На написание этой работы ушел год, огромное исследование (в том числе и деньги на закрытые статьи) и час сидения в подворотне зимой для понятия, как описать один момент. Уделите ей немного любви   
> оставляйте kudos и комментарии, они мотивируют


End file.
